Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Lunar Pirates Begin
by Evil Kion
Summary: This is my first fanfiction on jake and the never land pirates, anyways. Lizzy's twin brother Furhide, and their two friends Skullcrusher and Bonebreaker go one the ride to neverland from london. Yes Izzy is from London. Jake and Cubby are from a small Village outside london. anyways the lost boys will be in here and an ex-lost boy Named Drake.


_Jake and the Never Land Pirates:_

 _The Lunar Pirates Begin_

 _Chapter One: Arrival at Never Land_

* * *

 _"Skullcrusher, Bonebreaker are do you believe in Peter Pan?" Asked Furhide._

 _"Um, Furhide? You do realize that Peter Pan and_ _Never Land don't exist. Right?" Asked Bonebreaker._

 _"Actually it does exist. Allow me to introduce my self. I am Kyne. One of Never Land's Mystic Wolves." Said a talking white wolf with glowing white mist pouring out of his glowing Rainbow eyes._

 _"Talking wolf, Never land, Impossible-" Said Skullcrusher and Bonebreaker as the two fainted in a state of shock._

 _"Furhide, Your twin sister Izzy is doing great on Never Land with some friends. Jake, Cubby, Skully. They have a ship that's named Bucky given to them by non other than Peter Pan. Bucky is a living ship._

 _Now would you like to see you're sister? Izzy and her friends or I should say mateys since they are pirates." Said Kyne. "That's right Kyne. Oh hello Furhide. Well you are wearing pirate clothes that are made of Fur pelts. your hat is made of a large wolf head." Said Peter Pan._

 _"Is th-that Peter Pan?" Said Skullcrusher and Bonebreaker as they woke up looking at the green clothed fly-boy. "That I am. Izzy said she would like to see her family and friends. But alas we all know you thought she is dead." Said Peter Pan. The three boys sighed and nodded. But then Furhide looked up._

 _"But I refused to stop believing she was still alive. Though my family and friends kept making it harder to stop refusing and believing she is still alive and instead give up on Izzy like everyone else._

 _But it turns out I was right along and Sis is still alive." Said Furhide. "Peter would you take me and my Friends Skullcrusher and Bonebreaker to Never land. I would love to see Izzy again and I'm sure Skulls and Bonester would love to see her too."_

 _"Very well we'll just head to the second star to the right then it's straight on till morning." Said Peter Pan. Peter and the three boys soon land on shipwreck Beach as morning had just arrived. Izzy Walks out of a hidden entrance followed by Jake and Cubby but Freezes stiff Once she sees her brother(Furhide), Skulls(Skullcrusher), Bonester (Bonebreaker) as her eyes widen. "Is something wrong Iz?" Asked Jake._

* * *

 _"Peter what is going on? Is this real?" Asked Izzy. Peter just nodded. "Sis! So this is where you've been all this time. I've missed you so much! Um aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Said Furhide._

 _"Brother? Skulls? Bonester? Is that really you?" Asked Izzy on the verge of burst of going into tears._

 _Furhide walked up to Izzy and hugged her. "It's good to see you again Sis. Remember how you me, Skulls, and Bonester played Pirates, watched that TV show Pirates and Werewolves of Never Land?" Asked Furhide. Izzy nodded and Hugged her brother. As Bonebreaker and Skullcrusher Joined in on the hug. "Jake, Cubby. This is my Brother, Furhide. And these our friends Skullcrusher, and Bonebreaker. Brother, Bonester, Skulls meet my mateys. This is Jake the leader of this three band of Pirates. And this is Cubby but you can call him Cubs." Introduced Izzy._

 _"Nice to meet you." Said the 5 boys. Suddenly the Bloodskull marauder pulled it's self to a stop. Then Three Pirate boys flew up and landed on the beach. "Oh you must be the fur-covered Pirates loving brother of Izzy." Said a Cyborg Pirate boy as he pointed out his Sword and cast a spell that pulled Izzy to him._

 _"Drake! let me go you evil mage and cybernetic Freak! You act just like a creep" Cried Izzy. Mistwalker Shadow were insulted being called Evil and Drake being called a freak._

 _Drake released her as his eyes once again got filled with sad memories of being a lost boy. getting called a magic freak being bullied by the other lost boys. Peter Pan Watched as Drake sulked himself into a ball rocking himself back and forth. Miserable going back to the insecure oddball in the lost boys._

 _Shadow and Mistwalker tried to comfort Drake. And cheer him up only to fail. Peter walked up to Drake and placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry. I failed to keep you from getting bullied when you were With me and the lost boys. i should have taken you with me when I left." Said Peter Pan._

 _"Izzy, Drake is insecure. He was Once a lost boy. He was bullied by the Slightly, John Darling, and the rest. i didn't find out till it was too late. One day i was doing my thing, Look over and hear the lost boys tell him that he didn't belong as a member of the lost boys, they called him a magic freak. That was the final straw he Joined hook after John left for London with Wendy and their younger brother Michael. It only got worse from there on. hook put him in need of cybernetic arms when the lost boys left after a battle with me he lost half of both his arms after refusing to fight me and the lost boys from the start of it. Drake almost died after breathing in too much smoke from the never land Volcano. He was saved by Shadow and Mistwalker. He now wears a magic cybernetic breathing implant that covers his cheeks it goes around the back of his head and cybernetic Arms. It's the only thing keeping it Alive. Those cybernetic parts are magically bound to him and will never come off."_

* * *

 _"Drake, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you being a freak. I never knew." Said Izzy. Drake raised his head and looked at Izzy Unshulking._  
 _"It's fine Izzy. I'll just have to face the facts and deal with it."Said Drake as he started to cast the crumbling statue Spell on himself. Izzy caught on to what he was doing as guiltiness over came her as she broke his spell before he could get past the fist motion with her pixie dust._

 _She watched as his spell frizzed and failed. Drake froze as he noticed guiltiness and regret form in Izzy's eyes._

 _Izzy stepped back as dizziness overcame her and she passed out. Drake realized that pixie dust combined with mage magic equals mayhem Drake grabbed his wand/sword cast his defiance spell on the mayhem magic as it stopped. Soon Izzy Woke up but noticed that the bottom of her boots were stone and it was reversing. Izzy thought for a moment then realized that Drake was lonely, insecure, and in with who was the real question as she thought..._

 _...Izzy then started to piece together the puzzle. Drake always tried to trick her into falling for him. Drake being secretly insecure. how he felt heartbreak in his eyes after she called him both a freak and a creep. him trying to kill himself by making him a crumbling statue. It all hit her as realization came in. Drake loved her. And now he may have got and evil backbone because of her and wants to get revenge on her, Hook, and the lost boys. She had to fix this._

 _meanwhile Drake thought for a moment before he became Evil. He now wanted revenge to everyone who caused him pain aka the lost boys and Izzy. Now he was going to spell Izzy into falling in love with him. Fully fledged follower of him willing to do anything for him mindlessly. As for the lost boys especially Slightly and John Darling he wanted them dead. Meanwhile Izzy strangely looked at herself questioning herself on what she really thought about Drake._

 _she knew he was cute yet she didn't want to admit it. she then bumped into Drake who was lost in thought. So she Kissed Drake on his cheek. Drake's eyes widened and he look at her. The evil inside him flushed out. Izzy Stared at his hazel eyes. "Izzy, I know now you love Jake not me." Said Drake. "Who ever said that I love Jake and hate you. no one that's who. I'm sorry what I did to you." Said Izzy._

* * *

 _"Furhide! Bonebreaker! Skullcrusher! Good to see you again." Said Kyne. "Kyne good to see you again. "'Furhide! Bonebreaker! Skullcrusher! Meet Eclipse! Eclipse, Bucky, and The Bloodskull Marauder are living ships." Said Peter Pan. Drake and his crew are Nothing but Mischievous, Cheeky Pirates mages. And Furhide he's in-love with your sister yet his past always gets to him. I'm afraid his past with the lost boys will torture him for the rest of his life. that he will be insecure forever." Said Peter._

 _"I'm sure he'll get the help he needs. But he better Stay Away from my Sister." Said Furhide with overprotective rage burning in his eyes. "Um Furhide aren't you being a little overprotective." Said Jake, Cubby, Peter Pan, Skullcrusher, & Bonebreaker in unison. "Overprotective? Overprotective?! How am i being overprotective?!" Asked a Fuming Furhide blinded by his over-protectiveness from fear of loosing his sister again. "Don't worry Furry, We won't loose Iz again." Assured Skullcrusher & Bonebreaker._

 _Izzy and Drake Stared at each-other. Izzy started to blush as Drake noticed and Smiled. "You need to get a backbone Drake and I'm going to help._

* * *

 _A week later Drake finally managed a Backbone and Izzy learned that Drake had a both fear and love of werewolves. As Izzy and Drake kiss. "Bye Drake, Mistwalker, Shadow, & Flesheater." Said Izzy. Izzy then gave Drake a kiss on the cheek. "We'll have to keep us a secret. My brother is bound to be overprotective of me now that we finally see each other after a year and a half of me being here. A year and a half ago Peter Pan Collected Jake, Cubby before picking me up from London after putting a model of Never Land that was magically animated. I remember seeing him waking up and seeing it after noticing it was gone while i was leaving. He touched it and it got sucked into him. Furhide then went back to sleep." Said Izzy. Drake followed her Knowing she has no pixie dust._

 _an extremely injured, Cold and Soaked Izzy and Drake Walked out of a deep cave bleeding and headed to Shipwreck beach. Once they arrived Drake Collapsed unconscious from blood loss. Izzy then walked into the Hideout and noticed Eclipse beside Bucky.  
She then walked into the Pirate crew's barracks._

 _"Hey Jake, Cubby, Skully, Brother, Skulls, Bonester, & Kyne." Said Izzy. "Izzy?! You've been gone for a week! Where have you been?!" Asked her Bother and friends. "I've been lost in a cave i managed to get out this morning, took forever to get out though." Said Izzy. "yes but you are keeping something out." Said Furhide. "You and that Cyborg were both lost in that cave while you were trying too help him get a_ **'Backbone'** , _got extremely injured and soaked trying to find a way out. He's out cold out on the Beach isn't he?" Soon a Worried Shadow and Mistwalker walked up to the group with Drake, who was unconscious and still bleeding badly."_

 _"She never could keep anything from him." Said Skullcrusher. "Help us we are battlemages. We don't know Spells from the restoration & Illusion class of magic. we only know spells from the __Alteration, Conjuration, & Destruction classes of magic. there are 5 classes of magic which are Illusion, Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, and restoration. We can't go to the mage dimension because we are banned for playing to many pranks." _

_"True battlemages don''t know Illusion and restoration magic. Battle mages only know fighting and protection magic." Said Kyne. "Our is ship has no restoration or illusion spell books." Pleaded Shadow & Mistwalker. "Sure We'd be happy to help isn't that right Furhide." Said Peter Pan giving Furhide look that says behave & be nice or forget about the dream you and your two friends had about being pirates. "Yeah we'd love to help." Said Furhide feeling bad."_

* * *

 _"Thanks, um you know how much i hate Captain Hook. If it wasn't for him i wouldn't need this magical life support machine implanted into my cheeks and around the back of my head. Plus i'd also still have my arms." Said Drake Fuming on the subject of Captain James Hook. "Well Drake Good to see you got yourself a Backbone and Izzy helped" Said The group. "Drake can we have a talk outside alone." Said Jake. "Sure Jake." Said Drake as they walked Outside to Shipwreck._

 _'You better not be stealing Izzy from us and mostly me. I know you have a crush on her because of all those times you kidnapped Izzy you treated her like a queen yet she just left and you got sad." Said Jake jealously. Drake blinked at the hostility coming from Jake, he didn't even know Jake had a crush on Izzy as well._

* * *

 _**Side Note: Flesheater is a Talking Magical Raven from the Mage dimension which is a realm of magic and futuristic technicality. Anyways back to the story**_

* * *

 _Drake was a expert when it came to the dog family and he knew that Furhide isn't a Werewolf he still has a personality of similar to wolf. In short Love meat though unlike the dog family he likes cooked meat best, frozen cooked meat, and he'll eat Hot-dogs and baloney raw if impatient enough. probably his favorite category in the food chart, partly controlled Hot-head, energetic, brave, arrogant at times, loves water, Not much of a sleeper, Likes all Hair styles as long as he manages them a little, And finally he likes to take long late night Walks. He knew Silver only Works on a werewolf when they were in their werewolf form._

 _"Jake, don't worry i wouldn't want to enrage the Jealous. it only makes things worse. "Said Drake. "Now let's go back inside. From what I've heard about Furhide, it sounds like his favorite category from the food chart is the meat section." Jake and Drake chatted about what they've heard Furhide is like from Izzy As they entered the hideout. they sat down to eat. Furhide hogged all the meat and ate it in 4 minutes. "Wow new record for you Furhide you did that faster than last time. your previous record for that was 5 minutes 40 seconds which is still fast." Said Izzy, Bonebreaker, and Skullcrusher in unison._

 _Furhide then moved onto his Mashed potatoes, He then Chugged down his Orange Juice in 6 seconds. "Same old Furhide." Sighed Izzy shaking her head. "Comes to food and and he forgets his manners." "excuse me but i need to do something. be right back." Said Peter Pan. Pan soon returns with Wend, John Darling, and Michael Darling. "John, Slightly & Michael Darling" Said A fumed Drake. _

_"Drake. I'm sorry, how me and the lost boys treated you when you refused to fight us against Captain hook's orders. We all felt bad after seeing your arms getting cut off and thrown into a Volcano. Please forgive us." Said Slightly as the rest of the lost boys showed up:_ Nibs, The Twins, Cubby, Tootles _._

 _"You want me to forgive you after everything you've done to me! My life has been torture! i managed to get less torture! And up until a week ago i didn't have a backbone! I got some help and Wendy Darling i no longer have a crush on you, for it's been years. But alas we can still be friends Wendy Darling. Look give me some time to clear my head and think. Darlings i'll visit you in London Personally and gather you and then i'll answer all the lost boys at the same time." Said Drake frustrated._

 _"Sword to my hand Fire ignite it when reaches my Hand!" Drake's Creepy Mage Sword flew into his magical Cybernetic hand and ignited into flames. The Slightly and the Lost boys (excluding John & Michael) were Shocked and amazed. "We only called you a freak because you where Insecure and hoped you would gain a backbone from being bullied, didn't bully you because we wanted to be bullies. We just wanted help you get a backbone." "John! Michael! you did that with them!" Yelled a shocked Wendy._


End file.
